The present inventive concept relates to a system and a method for management of a circuit breaker counter in consideration of types of a break load.
When a circuit breaker breaks a high current such as a fault current or the like, the interior of the circuit breaker may be damaged by an electrical arc and the like, and, accordingly, maintenance thereof according to types of a break load may be important.
In an existing circuit breaker counter, a mechanical counter connected to a circuit breaker operating rod, defects such as a discrepancy in the number of operations due to breakdowns caused by impacts and the like according to the movement of the circuit breaker may frequently occur.
In addition, the mechanical counter may not consider whether fault-breaking, load-breaking, or the like, occurs, and may only combine breaking operations to recognize the total number of operations.
In the case of an electronic circuit breaker counter currently being studied, it is infeasible to confirm the number of operations in real time, and, accordingly, the number of operations should be visually confirmed and recorded on the spot, thereby resulting in inefficiency. Further, it is necessary to install a counter in each circuit breaker, thereby leading to an increase in costs.
The related art technique related to a circuit breaker counter will be understood with reference to the following patent publication.
(Patent Publication 1) Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-0044576